With the development of an electronic device such as a note PC and a smartphone, the importance of information security is emphasized. By applying a variety of biometric recognition technologies to an electronic device, the security is enhanced. Fingerprint recognition among a variety of biometric recognition technologies can ensure a high security at a low cost and has been widely used due to the miniaturization of a fingerprint sensor.